


Tears in the Night

by that_disabled_mutant



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Sharing a Bed, mentions of abuse, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_disabled_mutant/pseuds/that_disabled_mutant
Summary: Zuko has a nightmare about his father and finds Sokka for help.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Tears in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote part of this while high so I’m sorry. (I know this is bad, just bear with me).

Thump, thump, thump.

Steps. Person. Danger.

Sokka shot up from his bed, reaching for his space sword. He gripped it tight and braced himself for an attack.

The temple was supposed to be safe! And how would a fire nation soldier find him in the dark? 

As his eyes adjusted to the black, a crying Zuko appeared in the middle of the room. 

Sokka’s sword clattered to the stone floor, causing the other boy to jump.

“Zuko, are you ok? What happened?” He asked.

Was there an attack after all? Zuko could certainly handle himself, but he should have got Katara if he was hurt. 

Zuko kept crying, staying fixed to the center of the room.

“Are you ok, Zuko?”

He nodded slowly, tears flowing faster.

“Can I stay here tonight?” He whispered. His eyes darted to the floor.

“Of course. Anything you need.”

The prince collapsed onto the bed, clinging to Sokka like he was a rope on the edge of a cliff.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Sokka hugged him tighter, trying to help him without pushing his boundaries. To say the least, this was not typical Zuko behavior. He could never imagine him sobbing, let alone cuddling him.

“It was just a nightmare. Nothing I can’t handle.” Zuko buried his head into his friend’s chest.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was about when my father burned my face and banished me from the Fire Nation. He scares me so much and I don’t know if I have what it takes to face off against him again. Every night I have to relive what he did, and what if it happens again when we fight him? How can I do it? What if he hurts you or our friends?”

“Zuko, I promise I won’t let that happen. You’re the strongest person I know. I have no doubt that we will kick his ass. I’ll do it myself if I have to. No father should treat his child that way, especially not when his child is amazing as you.”

Sokka panicked. His (not platonic) feelings were now spread out between him and his best friend. Hopefully he didn’t pick up on it. But when he looked back at the firebender, his eyes glistened. They seemed to be filled with… hope? Did Zuko really feel the same way, or was he just glad he had a friend? Either way, this was not about Sokka and his crush, this was about Zuko.

“But how could you care about me after I kept trying to kill you?” He sniffled.

“I’ll tell you why I care: because that person you used to be? That’s not who you really are; your father manipulated you into fighting for him like the terrible man he is. You are a good person and you deserve the world.”

Zuko pulled away to look into Sokka’s eyes. Sokka  
found tears, hope, and desire flooding into the gold.

“I care about you because I love you. I love you so much, Zuko.” 

“I’m sorry,” he responded. 

“Why?”

“Because you deserve to love someone better than me.”

“Zuko. If you don’t feel the same way, that’s fine, but I think I made it pretty clear that I think you’re amazing.”

“I do feel the same. I love you, Sokka, but you deserve better.”

“No, the only one I want is you.” His hand cradled Zuko’s face.

“Sokka?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please do.”

Zuko leaned in, his soft lips on Sokka’s.

He’s so warm. Well, he’s a firebender, of course he’s warm. 

“Was that ok?” Zuko asked.

“That was more than ok. Spirits, you’re amazing.”

Zuko smiled with the brightness and joy of the sun rising in the morning. He buried his head back into Sokka’s chest and sighed happily.

“Goodnight, Sokka. Love you.”

“Love you too, Zuko. Sleep well.”

And they both did.


End file.
